Castiel Wants Dean To Love Him
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: Castiel spends the day watching heart-breaking romance movies and he finds Romeo and Juliet. After being confused about why Romeo was so sad about Juliet's death he turns to Dean. The Winchester struggles to explain it to Castiel and he leaves the angel thinking.


Castiel would do anything for the Winchester brothers, he _did_ do everything. He killed two of his brothers, fell from grace, died at least twice, and went to Purgatory with Dean Winchester. That's the one thing that the angel never stopped thinking about. Dean. He did share a more profound bond with Dean then he did with Sam.

But, he also pulled Dean out of hell. And that might bind you with someone if you do that. Or, at least, put them in your debut.

And Dean was in his debut, he paid it every time he called Cas. Even of it was just to help understand something about a case the angel was glad to help the oldest Winchester. He would _die_ for Dean. Actually, he did die for Dean.

The first time that Castiel saw the movie _Romeo and Juliet_ he was sitting on the couch in one of the motel rooms that the Winchesters were staying in. He was staring at the tv when suddenly the movie came on. It was the newer version with Leonardo Di Caperio. The angel couldn't help but wonder why the boy was so distressed about the girl dying. He knew that most families grieved their lost ones and had some rough times after the death of a loved one but the boy in the movie killed himself!

He didn't know what to think of it.

"Dean."

"Yeah, what's up Cas?" The oldest Winchester asked looking over so he met the blue eyes gaze of the angel. Castiel had his eyebrow knotted, his forehead creased, showing he was deep in thought. Dean couldn't help but smile at the familiar look on the angels face. He was confused about something. "What do you need?" Dean asked sitting next to Cas on the couch. He took one glance at the tv and groaned loudly.

"Why is the boy so upset?"  
"Well, you see, uh, his girlfriend died. Actually she didn't die, she was being forced to marry someone who wasn't him so she pretended to die. He wasn't there do he didn't know and before he knew that she was actually alive he stabbed himself. And then the girl stabbed herself too because she couldn't go on without him."

Dean hoped that the information he gave the angel was enough. That was basically all he knew about _Romeo and Juliet_. He never actually read the book or seen any of the movies for it. And the only reason he knew what he told the angel is because all the girls he dated would talk about it once or twice. Even _Sammy_ has talked about it before.

"Couldn't he just find a new girl to love?"  
"No, Cas he really loved that girl. I mean really loved her."  
"But then he should be happy. She would be with my father."  
"Yeah, but be didn't know that she would go to Heaven."  
"So your saying she might have went to hell?"  
"Yes! No! Maybe!"  
"And why did the boy kill himself?"

Dean let out an annoyed huff as the angel asked the question again.

"He wanted to be with his girlfriend. If she died then he wanted to die so he could be with her. Wether she was in Heaven or Hell."

Castiel sat for a moment an thought over what the oldest Winchester said. So, if you loved someone enough you would die... Just to be with them again? He didn't know if he liked the idea or not. If it was himself and Dean in that situation than maybe. Maybe.

But he did die for him. He died and killed two of his brothers, two angels, and fell from Grace. He did more than that girl in the movie could ever do. The angel was about to say something when they heard the door open.

"Dean?! Cas?!"

It was Sam. Castiel stood back and listened to the younger Winchester explain to their brother about the creature they were hunting. What they were up against and Dean grabbed his stuff before heading to the Impala. Then they left.

They left the angel and he remained where he was. He watched the next movie. Which was _The Notebook_. He watched carefully as the couple, now elderly, died together next to each other. Knowing that they loved each other and Castiel realized something.

He wanted that. He wanted someone to love him until death and after death. Not only that...

He wanted Dean to love him.

Confused by his own thoughts the angel flashed out of the motel room. And never told Dean about that moment.

_Ever_.


End file.
